I Grow Weary
by Ikirose
Summary: A look at the life of Zhuge Liang and the nature of war.


So I decided to write a Dynasty Warriors fan fiction. The series has always been close to my heart and I've always been fascinated by the deeper themes included.  
>Just completing DW7, I think it told the story in a whole new way and kind of inspired me to write this. Reviews are always welcome and I encourage them. I want some feedback as I'm not too sure on the pacing of this one.<p>

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jiang Wei watched Zhuge Liang's face as he stood on a cliff overlooking the plains of Wu Zhang. He looked tired. He had known that the Prime Minister was in ill health, but his face told tales of the places he had been and the things he had seen. Emotionally, he could tell he was tired.<p>

Liang sighed as his head lowered to the ground.

"Wei" he spoke clear with his low, caressing voice.

"What is it?" He replied instantly, studying him further.

"If my fate is to not live beyond this battle, you must carry on my legacy and unite the land" Liang began, as his head now rose and his eyes gazed at the sky. The sun illuminated his face and he looked relieved.

"I have faith that such a fate will not pass. But I understand" Jiang Wei wanted to do everything he could to rest the Prime Minister's mind at this point. It would surely help him in the coming battle.

"The land cries out for peace. It is wounded, scarred by the chaos and needs someone to lick it's wounds"

"If you could see what I have seen Jiang Wei, you would understand the urgency of this issue"

Zhuge Liang turned his head to Wei, and his body also swivelled to face him. He looked Wei in the eye and for a moment Wei could swear Zhuge Liang's soul was revealed to him.

.

.

Zhuge Liang sternly observed the shore that the boat had just sailed from. The Wei soldiers lined the shores of the Chang Ban battlefield that Liu Bei and he had just fled.

The angry soldiers thrusted their weapons in the air and were chanting and swearing at the departed refugee fleet. Some had jumped in the water to swim after the fleet and were climbing back on the shores. Others were not so fortunate as they were shot in their effort to take Liu Bei's head and were hauntingly floating on the surface of the water, their blood polluting the surrounding area.

Zhuge Liang fanned himself a little, calming his nerves from the desperate scene that had just unfolded. His heart was thumping against his chest, but he had no mind to let his allies know it.

"Thank you so much, Lord Zhuge Liang" Liu Bei's voice called out from behind him and Liang turned to find him with his head lowered and his hands displaying the sign of respect. His bow rose and he could see the pained Liu Bei's face. He knew he had scored a victory, but many of his men had died to achieve this. Zhuge Liang ached with sadness at his face.

"Think nothing of it" He returned, offering him a weak smile. "Now join your men in celebration" Liang gestured his fan over to the jubilant men crowding around Zhang Fei who was bear hugging Zhao Yun in celebration.

.

.

Wei was taken back in shock. He had felt like he was under some sort of sorcery... Like a day dream of sorts. His perplexion was snapped short by Zhuge Liang.

"Armies share victory and defeat all the same" He began as he turned to the sunset once more. "Men die on both sides. Such is the inevitability of war. What good does this do the land?"

Wei looked down at the Shu camp that was set up near the Wu Zhang plains. Maybe this was futile. Where were these lives going? The last few campaigns that Shu had north ended in failure. These men all trusted that the Shu command would lead them to victory though. Victory for the fallen Liu Bei. A victory for virtue. A victory towards the land of benevolence.

Jiang Wei steeled his will and met Zhuge Liang's gaze once more. "You are a brilliant apprentice, Jiang Wei" he spoke softly as he turned to walk back to his tent.

Wei heard his footsteps slowly fade as they paused once and he heard his voice call out to him. "Rest Jiang Wei. We will march tomorrow"

Jiang Wei's gaze rose and met the orange horizon that sat atop the jagged skyline, divided by the mountains. He stood staring for a while. Inhaling the beautiful scene as his thoughts wandered far from the battlefield.

"Master Jiang Wei..." Yue Ying stood behind Wei, her arms crossed, watching him. Jiang Wei slowly turned and addressed her calmly. "Yue Ying"

"You must get some sleep" She smiled to him. "We must enter the battle with fresh minds"

Jiang Wei smiled at her words. "Of course" He eventually replied, before wandering into his tent.

.

.

Jiang Wei sat upon the make shift bed erected in the tent gazing at the small, contained fire in the centre of his small abode.

He thought upon what Zhuge Liang had shown him and it had shook him up. He had never considered that there were two sides to every story. Of course when he had defected to Shu, his consideration was obvious, as he was captivated by Zhuge Liang and had decided to follow in the genius' stead.

Jiang Wei reached for a small bottle of spirit and poured it in his small cup before gently settling the bottle down next to the cup and pausing to once again return to his thoughts.

His father had been taken by the chaos and now his mother was left all alone. Indeed, Jiang Wei was motivated to end the chaos for the sake of many others. Propelled by the thought that this would prevent others from feeling those bitter, twisting emotions that had tortured his young self.

The cup pressed against his lips and the liquid burnt his throat as he swallowed hard and winced slightly.

It was time for bed.


End file.
